banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Summoner
A blood summoner conjures an eidolon born from violence and blood. These cruel spellcasters are beings of chilling malevolence. Abilities Blood Offering (Su) At 4th level, the blood summoner can sacrifice a flask of blood, extracted up to 1 day ago from a living creature or a corpse that’s been dead no longer than 1 minute, to aid and appease an evil outsider within 30 feet as a standard action. This blood can be extracted from a willing or helpless creature as a full-round action that deals 1 point of Constitution damage. The offering grants the outsider a +2 enhancement bonus to the ability score of the blood summoner’s choice and grants the blood summoner a +4 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy checks and Charisma checks to bargain with it. The bonuses last for 10 minutes. The offering cannot be made to the same fiend twice in the same day. This ability replaces shield ally. Blood Travel (Su) At 8th level, a blood summoner can use his maker’s call ability to allow his eidolon to travel through the blood of other creatures instead of bringing it to his side. The eidolon can either emerge from the blood of a living creature within range that has fewer than its maximum hit points remaining, or burst from the corpse of a Small or larger creature within range that has been dead for no longer than 1 minute. If the eidolon emerges from an injured creature, that creature takes 4d6 points of damage, which is halved if the creature succeeds at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the blood summoner’s level + his Charisma modifier). The eidolon appears in its choice of the nearest unoccupied square to the creature or corpse it emerged from, and is staggered for 1 round. This ability replaces transposition. Fiendish Calling (Su) At 10th level, the blood summoner’s summon monster ability can additionally be used as lesser planar binding as a standard action, but only to call evil outsiders. At 13th level, he can instead use it as planar binding. At 16th level, he can instead use it as greater planar binding. This ability replaces greater shield ally. Blood Possession (Su) At 16th level as a full-round action, a blood summoner’s eidolon can enter and control the body of any corporeal creature that has blood. This ability functions as marionette possession, except that the eidolon’s body also enters the target and the target can be unwilling. A successful Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the blood summoner’s level + his Charisma modifier) negates this effect. This ability can be used once per day at 16th level, twice per day at 18th level, and three times per day at 20th level. The eidolon can end this possession at any time as a standard action. If the host body is slain while the eidolon is possessing it, the eidolon is immediately ejected, takes 4d6 points of damage, and is stunned for 1 round. This ability replaces merge forms. Category:Archetypes